Curving Tails
by tfamonk
Summary: After an investigation into a source of the Power Primate goes haywire, Sprx is forced to confront that, A) He might not be completely heterosexual, and B) He probably shouldn't have made those comments about how Chiro would make a hot monkey.


It was, frankly, pretty incredible, Sprx thought as they looked upon the structure. It was an old ruins, apparently where a section of Antauri's old masters, the Veran Mystics, used to commune. Apparently though, it was so old that even Antauri had never heard of it; they had just… stumbled upon it. Normally, such a place, while interesting, wouldn't have been that important to them, but the robot's sensors had detected something; namely that there was a great deal of energy lying somewhere in the complex, energy with the same signature as the power primate. Antauri said it was providence, while Gibson said there was no such thing. All Sprx knew was, whenever stuff like this happened, something bad was sure to follow, that was how their lives went.

As they exited the robot, Sprx looked over quickly to Nova, and back again before she noticed. Their relationship had become… awkward, since the whole, him turning evil and nearly killing the team, incident. Not that it was her fault, Shuggazoom no, Nova had tried to make things work between the two of them, and Sprx could never blame her for what had happened. But he supposed that was part of the problem; whenever they got close, he couldn't stop thinking about what he had almost done, what he _had_ done, how he had almost become another Mandarin for her. She deserved better than him, and he thinks she might have found it, he noticed that lately, her and Otto seemed to be getting closer.

"Remember Chiro, the power primate, while powerful, must be guided carefully, I don't have to remind you that it itself holds no allegiance" Sprx looked over, to see the kid and Antauri discussing what they would find in the complex.

"I know, I know. I've learned this lesson Antauri, I promise, I'll be careful." Chiro had grown in the past two years, and now seemed to tower over the team at times; it was kind of strange at times, living with someone so much taller than them. Still, over the past few years, living with the human had become second nature to them.

They were slowly nearing the entrance to the ruined structure, it was embedded in the side of a cliff and made of stone that had partially collapsed; everyone was somewhat worried about the stability of the place, but they had all gone through far worse. "So, we're looking for the power primate huh? Any idea where that would be?" asked Sprx.

Gibson looked over a small tablet he had brought with him, "Well, from the looks of these readings, it should be…"

Otto hopped in with the answer, "At the center of the temple! Right, Gibson?"

Gibson nodded, "Yes Otto, how did you know?"

"Because that's where it always is, duh!" Otto exclaimed, as Nova giggled in agreement. Yeah, Sprx was sure something was happening between those two.

As they entered the temple, Sprx was surprised to see there was a still a dull glow throughout the room, one that was cause by more than just the sunlight filtering through the cracks in the rubble blocking the entrance. Antauri told them that the mystics used to use lamps made from bioluminescent plants, to provide natural lighting. Although it only provided a pale blue-green glow, as Sprx looked about the spacious entrance hall without needing his lamp, he was glad they were there. The crew decided to split into teams of two, in case one of them became stuck or the like; Gibson and Antauri, Otto and Nova, and Sprx and Chiro. Sprx idly wondered if he wasn't the only one who saw what was happening between the yellow and green monkeys, when Chiro announced the teams with a grin. He was actually glad to get paired with Chiro, the kid was like the younger brother he had never had in a way, and they always got along well.

"Remember everyone, as you get closer, the energy will interfere more and more with our comms, so don't panic if you can't contact anyone or they start to fade out on your GPS." said Gibson.

As the three pairs split up, Sprx looked over at Chiro, "So, you do that on purpose back there?"

Chiro looked down at the red monkey nervously, "Uh… what do you mean?"

Sprx chuckled, "Relax, kid. I don't mind it, I agree in fact, Nova deserves someone to make her happy, and what's Otto but happy?"

Chiro looked somewhat sad, "You're sure? I mean… you and Nova…" he sighed "You know what I mean."

Sprx smirked, "Yeah, and look, it's over. What we had was nice but… I don't know, maybe it wasn't meant to be; I mean, her and Otto don't try and kill each other every other day."

Chiro remained relatively silent for several minutes after that, the two of them delving deeper and deeper into the temple, with him occasionally remarking he felt them getting closer. Sprx idly noted that he was glad he was paired with Chiro, his natural affinity and attraction to the power primate meant they didn't need any special equipment. The same thing was probably occurring with Gibson and Antauri right now, the scientist having handed his equipment off to Otto and Nova. Soon, Sprx noticed that the glow emanating from the lamps was actually getting brighter.

"Huh," said Chiro, "maybe it's because we're getting close to the power, and they're like… feeding off of it."

Sprx shrugged, it made as much sense as anything else he had seen.

A few more minutes passed after that, the two navigating the maze of rooms and hallways with Chiro guiding, at which point they arrived at a large metallic door, not completely unlike that of a safe's; fortunately for them, it appeared to be open a crack.

"Think this is it, kid?" Sprx asked warily, he had a bad feeling about this.

Chiro nodded firmly, "Definitely, I can feel it."

He and Sprx tried to open the door wider, but it appeared to be completely stuck; so they shoved their way through, one at a time, as the crack was too small for both of them.

When Sprx emerged he was astounded by what he saw; he wasn't sure what the mass of energy was going to look like, but he hadn't been expecting this. The power primate, a mass glowing green wisps of energy that gave off an occasional otherworldly noise, was swirling around in the center of the large room like a vortex; it was in the middle of what appeared to be a large crater.

"Whoa." Sprx said, somewhat dumbfounded, he had seen the stuff before, but never so much in one location, and as the light emanating from the vortex swirled around the room, Sprx couldn't help but be somewhat in awe. "Pretty trippy, huh kid?"

He looked over to see Chiro staring at the vortex himself, a complete look of enrapturement on his face as the lights flashed across it. "I'll take that as agreement." Chiro didn't respond however, his face seemingly stuck in the same position, "Kid?" Chiro then took a step forward.

"Wha- kid, what the hell?!"Sprx was horrified as the teen moved forward, seemingly against his will. Sprx quickly leapt to the teen, "Chiro! What the hell are you doing?!"

Chiro continued forward, oblivious to his friend. "Kid, stop!" Sprx lunged towards Chiro, in an attempt to stop the teen.

Chiro, without even glancing, smacked the incoming simian away, sending him sprawling onto the ground for a moment. But a moment was all Chiro needed, to enter the swirling vortex.

"Chiro!" Sprx shouted out as Chiro vanished into the mass of energy. He would've flung himself after the boy, as suicidal as it may have been, but suddenly he was knocked back by a sudden shockwave that emanated from the vortex. As he was knocked against the wall, he saw the vortex begin to fall apart on itself, the wisps of energy seeming to be sucked away by something. As Sprx stood up, head ringing, the room was suddenly filled by a flash of bright light, and then it was dark, only lit by the dull lamps from earlier. As Sprx's eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness, he called out "Kid! Chiro! Are you there!?" Sprx prayed that he was okay, that he had been able to handle all that energy.

Sprx quickly realized that he would now be able to use his comm, "Sprx to team, Sprx to team, I've got an emergency here, come quick!"

As he looked down into the crater, he was able to make out a figure, lying at the bottom of it. "Chiro!?" Sprx dashed down, ignoring the cries of the rest of the team over the comm. "Chiro!" As Sprx grew closer however, it became apparent that it wasn't in fact, Chiro. "What?" Instead of the human, at the center of the crater was another monkey, another _robot_ monkey. Its color scheme was mainly orange, somewhat like Mandarin, but with highlights of white; also a large difference was that this monkey looked like it was a girl, or at the very least, a feminine boy; narrow waist, wide hips, and a slender face. Sprx realized with a blush that they were actually very attractive, he held the monkey in his arms, "Who the hell…?"

The monkey opened its eyes slightly, they appeared to be a light blue, "Sprx…?" it asked very tiredly, in a familiar voice.

"Chiro!?" No, no way. Sprx was sure he was wrong, but… there was no mistaking that voice.

Chiro seemed to struggle to stay awake, but he soon closed his eyes again.

Sprx was so stunned he barely noticed the rest of the team yelling at him over the comm, "Sprx! Come in! I repeat! Sprx! Come in!"

Sprx slowly replied back, "Yeah… I… we've got a problem."

Just then, the whole area began to shake, and Sprx looked around in a panic, "What the-?!"

The shaking didn't stop, and soon, dust and small pebbles began to rain from the ceiling and walls, "Damn," he exclaimed, as he picked up the orange monkey, "gotta get out of here."

As he exited the room, it became clear that it wasn't just the room that was shaking, but the entire structure.

Gibson's voice came over the comm, "Sprx, come in! The complex is in immediate danger of collapsing! Get Chiro and yourself out of there!"

Sprx tried his best to talk into it as he ran, "I'm tryin' brainstrain!"

By the time he was halfway there, he could see the supports of the ceiling begin to shift and buckle, "C'mon" He muttered to himself.

In a matter of two more minutes, he had managed to sprint the rest of the way to the entrance; now chunks were beginning to fall from the ceiling, and were growing in size. "Almost there!"

Just barely dodging a large boulder, Sprx burst through the entryway, out into the light.

He nearly collapsed before he made it a safe distance from the structure, placing the monkey down softly, "I… I made it." He panted heavily.

"Sprx!" He looked up to see the rest of the team gathering around him.

"Hey guys, we've… got a bit of a problem."

As Gibson scanned the new mon- Chiro, Sprx scolded himself, it was Chiro. The rest of the team stood by and wondered how this could have happened. Sprx met the team on the way to the robot, carrying the unconscious leader, and was met with a barrage of questions. Although most of them had initially not believed his story, Antauri said that he trusted Sprx and did believe that the monkey he was carrying was Chiro.

As the four waited for Gibson to finish, Otto looked over at the new monkey, "So… are you sure that's Chiro, Antauri? Because that monkey looks an awful lot like a girl."

Sprx blushed, as he remembered how he had looked over the monkey earlier. It was Chiro, he had looked at Chiro like that!

Antauri nodded, "I am quite sure Otto, and Chiro had remarked a few times that he was growing into an… androgynous looking man." He frowned, "To be honest, he was quite annoyed with it."

Nova was slightly confused, "What do you mean? Chiro didn't look like a girl at all to me."

Gibson spoke up as he scanned, "Of course not, we only notice the more obvious traits of humans, we're a different species; as such, without more obvious traits, Chiro never looked anything like a woman to us. Just like how to humans, we all look the same aside from our colors."

"That's silly." said Otto, "Nova and I look totally different."

Nova nodded, "So, I've got a question, Antauri. How did this happen? I mean… Chiro knows how to handle the power primate, right?"

Antauri sighed, "Yes… but it seems there was so much in the temple, and Chiro is already a natural conduit for it…" He frowned, "It should have been me to find it, it would not have done anything to me."

Otto shook his head, "You didn't know this would happen." He smiled, "Besides, I think it's kind of cool, Chiro's one of us now!"

Antauri sighed again, "I doubt Chiro will be as excited as you, Otto."

Sprx agreed, he himself wasn't exactly exited either, the kid wasn't supposed to be attractive! Not to him, at the very least!

It was then that Gibson stood up, apparently done with his scanning. "Well, although I can't confirm that this monkey is Chiro, he does certainly appear to be healthy. He's only asleep right now. Honestly though, Antauri's explanation does seem sound, after all, I think we all remember that this happened before in a way…" He trailed off uncomfortably, the team did indeed remember.

A small moan interrupted any more conversation on their part, as they all looked over to see Chiro stirring. The new monkey slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes, "Ugh, what happened?" He looked over to see Gibson staring at him. "Gibson?"

"Chiro." said Antauri, trying to hide his worry.

Chiro looked at the silver monkey, and was surprised to see the rest of the team standing there, "Oh, hey guys. What happened?"

Gibson was the first to speak, "Well, Chiro, you and Sprx found the mass of power primate… and it affected you in a… somewhat strange way." He wasn't quite sure how to break the news.

Chiro was confused, "What are you guys talking about?" He swung his legs over the edge of the cot, and was surprised when they didn't touch the floor. "Huh?" He looked down at his legs, and was met with a shock. "What the-!" The rest of the team looked on in dread as Chiro began to inspect his body, "What happened!?" He turned around to see he now had a shiny tail, and quickly made his way over to the mirror, staring in horror at his reflection. "What the Shuggazoom happened to me!?"

Antauri made his way over to the distraught monkey, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Chiro, calm down."

Chiro gulped and nodded, "Yeah, okay, we can… we can just reverse this, right?" He looked back at Gibson, a tinge of desperation in his eyes. When the blue monkey didn't answer after several seconds, he turned his stare to Antauri, then the rest of the team. "Right?"

Gibson fidgeted nervously, "I don't know Chiro, the only other time that really applies to this situation, was solved by means, that, as you well know," He looked over at Antauri, "can't be reproduced."

Chiro shakes his head, "No, no, there has to be a way. I… I can't _stay_ like this."

"Why not?" Everyone turns to look at Otto, who smiles, "Why not, Chiro? Being a monkey is fun! I bet it's more fun than being human!"

Sprx face palms at the green robot's overly optimistic attitude, while Chiro frowns, "But, I'm _not_ a monkey, Otto. I just want to be me."

Otto didn't seem to grasp the concept, "But you're still you."

Chiro shook his head, "It's not the same Otto."

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds, until Nova spoke up with a reasonable suggestion, "Well, we won't know unless we research and what not, right? There's no point in standing around here."

Gibson nodded, and turned back to his monitor, "Nova's right. There's still a chance we could reverse this." While scanning the screen, he glanced over to Antauri, "Antauri, you have the most in depth knowledge out of all of us, in terms of the power primate. Could you please assist me?"

"Of course, Gibson." Antauri walked over, but not before turning to Chiro, "Have hope, Chiro, every problem has a solution."

Chiro looked at the rest of the team, a weak smile on his face, "So… I guess we should go back to that complex and look for clues. Right?"

Nova shook her head sadly, "No, it collapsed, Chiro. There's no getting in there."

"Oh…" Chiro's face fell. "I'll just go to my room then." The orange monkey slowly walked away, Otto going to follow him, but was stopped by Sprx.

"Leave the kid be, Otto." he said.

A few hours passed, and although no progress had been made, the three remaining team members had decided to have dinner; Otto quickly making some soup for the rest of them. Nova noticed that Antauri and Gibson hadn't stopped in their research, and had gone off to bring them some.

Sprx looked at the empty seat where Chiro would normally be, "The kid still hasn't left his room, huh?"

Otto shrugged, "I haven't seen him. You think he's still in his room?"

Sprx sighed, and picked up a bowl, "Probably, I'll go check on him; see how he's doing."

The red monkey quickly made his way to Chiro's room, and knocked on the door. "Kid? I got soup!"

He had to wait a few moments for the response, a very muffled, "Come in."

Sprx walked in, and saw Chiro lying stomach down on his bed, face buried in a pillow, his curvy ass facing straig- No! Bad Sprx! He shook his head, "Kid?"

Chiro rolled over and sat up, "Hey." He said glumly, and looked around his room. "You know, everything in my room now seems too big."

Sprx made his way over, and placed the soup down on his nightstand, "C'mon kid, why the long face? If there's anyone that can find the solution, it's those two."

Chiro looked at Sprx, "But, what if they don't? What if I'm stuck like this?"

Sprx smirked, "Well, what's the worst that could happen? I mean, it's not like Jinmay can break up with you twice."

Chiro seemed to wince at this comment, and Sprx quickly backpedaled, "Sorry, still a little fresh, huh? It has only been a few months, now that I think about it. I'm just trying to say, it's not like being a monkey is a bad thing. We all enjoy it."

Chiro smiled sadly, "I guess so, I just… it's different, I guess."

"What do you mean? Not to rub it in, but I always thought being a monkey would be way better than being a human." Sprx did not add the fact, that he thought Chiro looked much better as a fellow monkey.

Chiro hopped off the bed, "Well, this is really weird. The tail, I mean; I'm still not quite sure how to move it." Chiro seemed to concentrate, and his tail began to move about; although, he himself began to shift his hips about, putting on a show that Sprx found… very watchable. He wasn't sure if it was also true of his human form, but Chiro's butt looked very round and inviting. Sprx wondered how firm it was…

"-rx? Sprx?!"

Sprx shook himself out of his trance to see Chiro staring at him, a worried look on his face, "What are you doing?"

"Oh! Uh, nothing! Just, your tail definitely needs some work, that's all! I'd be happy to help." Sprx mentally cursed himself for saying the last one. "Uh, if you're interested in me I mean, I mean my help!"

Where was all of this coming from!? Sprx had never thought any of this before! Sure Chiro was really… adorable. But he had always thought of him as a surrogate younger brother, not… this! Then again, Sprx only had Chiro's personality to go off of before; now that Chiro was a monkey, Sprx was forced to admit that he also had a… really nice body, to go along with said personality. A soft, no doubt nimble, almost feminine looking body.

Chiro still seemed confused, but shrugged it off after a moment, "Um… okay." He looked over at the bowl of soup, "I'm not hungry anyway."

Sprx gulped, part of him, the part of him that wasn't ruled by his libido, was hoping that Chiro would say 'no'. Still, he got off the bed, and approached Chiro. "Well, first thing's first, you should practice wrapping your tail around stuff."

Chiro nodded, and looked around, "Okay, um, how about your arm? I don't wanna accidently break anything."

Sprx blushed, wrapping your tail around another monkey, was kind of like holding hands; not inherently intimate, but there were connotations in certain situations. Still, he agreed. "Yeah, sure."

It took a few tries before he was coordinated enough, but once Chiro's tail wrapped around his arm, he seemed to get a hang of it; in fact, his grip was rather strong. "Not bad, kid."

Chiro smiled uneasily, "Thanks."

After a few minutes of this, Chiro seemed to have had gotten the process down, and could move his tail with more finesse than before.

"Haha," Chiro giggled as he moved the appendage about, waving it in front of Sprx's face, "this is kinda fun!"

"See kid, it's not that bad." Sprx patted the white and orange monkey on the back.

Chiro seemed to be embarrassed slightly, "Uh, yeah. I guess you've got a point." He looked about the room, "So, what next?"

Sprx glanced at a small bar Chiro had set up on the wall, similar to a towel rack. "You use that for pull ups, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, when I don't feel like going all the way to the training room, I use it to work out."

Sprx smirked, "Well, it's time to move on to the next step of using your tail."

The two walked over, and Chiro stared up at the pole, "So... I just climb up and try to hang from it?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I'll help you so you don't fall down."

"Okay..." Chiro jumped up and grabbed on to the bar, "Whoa, this is a lot easier than it used to be."

Sprx chuckled, "Monkeys are just a bit better at climbing than humans. Now, try and loop your tail around the bar, and hang." He moved, and placed his hands right below Chiro. "I'll catch you if you fall."

Chiro nodded, and wrapped his tail around the pole, slowly lowering himself until he was hanging completely from his tail, "Hey, I'm doing it!"

Sprx laughed, his hands hovering right below Chiro in case he slipped, "Yeah you are, kid!"

Chiro smiled as he looked up at his metallic appendage, "I mean, this is kinda hard, it's more like my regular pull-ups. Let me see if I can pull myself up."

Sprx watched as Chiro strained himself, and begin to swing back and then... swung forward, his lips smacking straight into Sprx's.

It was only for a moment, but as Chiro swung back again, Sprx could see that the boy was panicking. "Oh god!" Chiro swiftly dropped from the pole, and Sprx was too shocked to catch him.

The orange and white monkey quickly picked himself back up, blushing brightly, "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry Sprx! I-I swear it was an accident!" He shook his head and held it, "No no no, I'm screwing it all up!"

Sprx touched his lips for a moment, and stared at Chiro for a moment before speaking, laughing nervously, trying to brush it off, "What do you mean, screwing it all up? I-It was an accident, kid, just like you said."

Chiro continued to shake his head, "No, this... this wasn't supposed to happen. I- you should go."

Sprx was confused, and tried his best to soothe Chiro, "Now hold on, kid. Just calm down, what are you talking about?"

The red monkey was suitably surprised, when he realized that Chiro was actually tearing up slightly. "I..." Chiro gulped and looked up at Sprx, "Ever since I've changed, you've suddenly seemed super..." he glanced away and winced, "attractive?"

Sprx's eyes went wide at Chiro's admission, "Kid... you... what?"

Chiro didn't respond, only continued to look uncomfortable.

Sprx mustered his courage and nodded, "Alright; then, you won't mind if I do this." He leaned forward, tilted the other's head to face him, and kissed Chiro.

Chiro was again speechless, although he no longer seemed sad, just stunned.

Sprx smirked as he pulled back, trying to hide his nervousness with his usual bravado, "You know, ever since you transformed, I've been thinking similar thoughts about you."

"You do? I mean, you... don't think this is wrong, then?"

Sprx thought about this, "...no. I mean, we both feel the same way, and you're of age, last time I checked."

Chiro nodded, though still seemed nervous, "You're sure?"

"Ki-" Sprx shook his head, 'kid', suddenly felt wrong, "Chiro, if I only ever did things I was sure about, I would never get anything done. But I mean, you've always had a great personality; and now you're also really attractive to me." He chuckled, "Back during that clone incident, I wasn't entirely joking, I did think that if there was a girl monkey with your personality, I would totally date her." Chiro blushed slightly, and smiled, as Sprx continued, "And now here you are."

Chiro seemed alarmed, "Wait... you do realize I'm still a boy, right?"

Sprx laughed nervously, "Oh, yeah, I um... guess you press enough of my buttons to get past that?" It would probably be best if he skirted around the fact that Chiro looked a lot like a girl to him, Sprx figured, at least for now; instead he changed the subject. "What about you? I didn't think you'd like me."

Chiro chuckled, "Yeah, um, well I've always been bi, it just never came up cause I was with Jinmay. And like I said, ever since transforming, you've been really... handsome. I guess you're an attractive monkey, Sprx."

Sprx beamed, "Thanks. Although, I gotta say, I'm not that much like Jinmay."

Chiro shrugged, "And I think I'm not that much like Nova. I've got a different taste in guys than women."

"Fair enough..." Sprx agreed.

Chiro nodded, and the two stood there uncomfortably for a few seconds. "So... do you want to kiss again?"

Sprx snorted and laughed, "Well, that's one way to break the mood." He hugged Chiro in close, "Sure."

Chiro leaned in and kissed Sprx, and Sprx took time to appreciate the feeling of Chiro's lips this time. They were soft, and surprisingly smooth, and little tingles flew across his lips as they moved together. He was surprised when he felt something wet a few seconds later, Chiro running his tongue across his bottom lip. Sprx quickly pulled back, "Whoa! Going a little fast there, Chiro."

Chiro blushed, but laughed the same, "Sorry, guess I'm a little eager. Should we stop?"

Sprx disagreed, "Nah, just making sure you weren't doing it to... I don't know, impress me?"

Chiro chuckled and gave Sprx a suggestive wink, "If I wanted to 'impress' you, I'd aim my mouth a lot lower than your lips, Sprx."

He was shocked for a moment, before he broke out laughing, "Damn, when did you get so smooth? Or dirty for that matter?"

Chiro shrugged and gave Sprx a cheeky look, "Maybe I've always been that way."

Sprx crossed his arms and smirked, "Ya know, being a smartass is my job."

"Oh, are you going to stop me?"

Sprx grinned devilishly, "Maybe I will." He embraced Chiro, capturing him in another kiss, while at the same time he grabbed a handful of the new monkey's ass. As Chiro squeaked through the kiss, Sprx appreciated that his earlier guess was correct; the rump was quite firm, but had the right amount of give, while nice and round.

After a few seconds being shocked at Sprx following through with his words, Chiro got into the kiss, and slid his tongue out. This time Sprx met it, sliding his own into Chiro's mouth, tasting the mild tangy and sweet inside, and growing familiar with what he imagined would soon be his new favorite flavor.

About three minutes later, Chiro broke the kiss, panting. "That was... really good. Could you stop squeezing my ass, though? It's getting a little sore."

"Oh, you mean like this?" Sprx switched over and squeezed the other cheek.

"You like my ass that much, huh?"

Sprx nodded, "What can I say, I need to get a good grasp of what I'm dealing with here."

"Really?" Chiro raised an eyebrow; smirking, he broke out of Sprx's grasp, turned around, and bent over, raising his tail. "This help?"

Sprx eyed the butt, it looked even better up close, and as he knelt down, he smirked, "I am one lucky monkey." He whispered and began to massage the cheeks, getting a good feel in both hands. After a few seconds of this, he decided to try something a little more daring. He spread the cheeks, and leaned in.

"Sprx? What are yo- eep!" Chiro yelped as he felt something warm and wet swipe across his hole.

Sprx continued to lick, tracing his way around the ring. It tasted surprisingly good, a mild musky taste with a hint of spice.

Chiro moaned; it felt so strange, but at the same time very good. "Sprx..." He had been subconsciously holding it in, but something inside him seemed to pop, and a small slit, barely noticeable before, spread, pink peeking out.

Sprx grinned at the noises he was pulling out of Chiro, and simultaneously noticed that the orange and white monkey's erection had come out. He realized that he might as well let loose too, and allowed his own to emerge from the slit, all while flicking his tongue over the hole.

"Sprx, please..." Chiro plead as he moaned, leaning further backward to get more of the tongue.

Sprx realized he should probably stop teasing him, and pushed his tongue into the hole, the taste becoming stronger, and at the same time reached up and took hold of Chiro's growing length.

Chiro legs quivered as Sprx began to stroke his shaft, "Ah! Sprx!" And his hole quivered as the pilot's tongue worked it's way inside it.

Sprx was somewhat impressed as he pulled on the cock; Chiro was just about as large as him, and a little bit thicker.

"Please, Sprx! Please!" Chiro moaned louder, he was edging closer and closer.

Sprx smirked, and decided to make his new boyfriend experience his first orgasm as a monkey. He stroked the shaft with increasing speed, and began to flit his tongue in and out of the hole.

"Sp-Sprx...!" Chiro let out a low groan, and his cock began to pulse in Sprx's grip. The red monkey let go, and Chiro's cum splattered on the floor, his shaft twitching as it released several large loads.

The two parted; Chiro woozily standing up, as Sprx licked his lips, grinning, "You taste pretty good, Chiro."

Chiro nodded blankly, still feeling dizzy. "Uh... thanks. I'm... gonna go to the bathroom, okay? I should clean up."

Sprx watched as Chrio wobbled off, somewhat worried "He seemed receptive, but... maybe I moved too fast. Hope I didn't scare him."

It was then that there was a knocking at the door, and Sprx spun around. "Uh... hello?"

"It is I, Sprx. May I come in?" It was Antauri, and he sounded... strange.

Sprx gulped, and looked down at the splattered cum Chiro left on the floor, and then at his own erection. Neither of which would look great in Antauri's eyes. "Sprx?"

The red monkey leapt over to Chiro's bed, throwing a pillow over the splatter, and then lying down to conceal his arousal. "Yeah, come in." Sprx did his best to sound natural, but it squeaked out as his shaft rubbed against the covers.

The door opened, and Antauri walked in, wearing a very dour face. "Hello, Sprx." He spoke plainly, but there was an edge to his voice that Antauri couldn't really place; he didn't like it.

"Uh, hey Antauri. How's it going? The kid and I were just having a chat, and he decided to go take a show-"

"Sprx, shut up." Sprx immediately went silent, Antauri's command cutting through the air.

He gulped as the silver monkey walked closer, "I am not a stupid man Sprx, I_ know _what just occurred in here."

Sprx laughed nervously, "Ah, what are you talking about?"

Antauri walked over to the pillow, and before Sprx could say anything, kicked it over, revealing the smudged puddle. He looked from the puddle, and then calmly to Sprx, "Is this yours? Or Chiro's?"

Sprx didn't say anything, he was paralyzed with fear.

Antauri shook his head, "Chiro is old enough to make his own choices, but I want you to know something Sprx." He stood at the front of the bed and stared straight into Sprx's eyes, "If you ever hurt Chiro, in any way, any way at all, I will hold you completely accountable. Have I made myself clear?"

Sprx nodded silently.

"Good." With that, Antauri quietly walked back out of the room, closing the door behind him.

A few seconds later, Chiro peeked out his bathroom door, a towel draped over his shoulder. "He's gone?"

Sprx nodded, and Chiro walked over to the bed. "I uh... heard what he had to say." He shifted uncomfortably, "Sorry, I guess I kinda got you into some trouble, huh?"

"You?! Chiro, if anyone's to blame here, I am. I was the one who made the first move, not you." Sprx insisted.

"So... you still want to be my boyfriend?" Chiro looked nervous.

Sprx nodded, "Hell yeah I do! Chiro, Antauri may be scary, but I'm pretty sure you're worth it."

Chiro smiled as embraced Sprx, "Thanks, I'd... reward you, but I imagine Antauri scared your friend downstairs back inside."

Sprx chuckled, blushing, "Actually, no, I'm still up and at 'um." He flipped over, and revealed although he wasn't fully hard, he was still out.

Chiro smirked, "Ok then." He hopped up onto the bed, in front of Sprx, and knelt down eyeing the pink length. "Be patient, okay? This... this'll be my first time." With that Chiro began to lick the head.

As Sprx moaned, gripping the sheets, he figured that he could be patient as Chiro needed him to be.


End file.
